Drabbles collection: collabiration
by brozwn
Summary: This will just include very crazy and random stories from me and Amme-chan, some might link together maybe :D
1. Hot chocolate

**AN: So me and Amme-chan are sitting in her kitchen over the holidays, having a hot chocolate before bed when we suddenly think of this situation. I blame late at night hyperness hehe, it is really short but hopefully Amme-chan has started the next drabble :)**

* * *

Kuri

Kuri

Kuri

Kuri

Bang!

Kuri

Kuri

Kuri

Kuri

Crash . . .

"Yuugi"

"Yes Yami"

Kuri, kuri, kuri

"You're never giving Kuriboh hot chocolate again"

KURIKURIKURI

"Yami he looks so up-"

CRASH!

"Yuugi"

"I see your point, maybe that would be best"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Amme-chan: That's an annoying Kuriboh **

**Amyat-chan: Yeah, what would other duel monsters and characters be like I wonder**

**Amme-chan: I insist we test this on Dark Magician Girl 'Bow Wow Bang!' and she blows something up. . . **

**Amyat-chan: Obnoxious Celtic Guardian? . . .**

**Amme-chan: No sh*t! That'll be a laugh!**

**Amyat-chan: I will eventually finish my one-shot. . . .just not telling you which year . . . Stop judging me!**

**Amme-chan: I've got great news, Little Kuriboh uploaded new episodes!**

**Amyat-chan: _ZOOM _**

**Amme-chan: She's gone off to watch it hasn't she . . . I'll just end the chapter and see you all later, bye**

**Read and review constructive criticism is appreciated because Amyat-chan doesn't think she can write.**

**Kuriboh: KURIKURIKURI!**


	2. Abridged what?

**Amyat-chan: Hey everyone, here's the second part to the collection. This one is written by Amme-chan :) **

**Thanks to my first reviewer however I'm not quite sure what you were asking about, I don't believe I have heard what you wanted it to crossover with and I can't reply to it, sorry**

**I'm going to turn annon reviewing off if I can figure out how to (Or I might just ask Amme-chan, that's probably easier and quicker)**

* * *

We're watching the Abridged series!

Yugi: Amme-chan, what are you doing, everyone's been wondering where you are.

Amme: Sorry Yugi. I'm watching Yugioh the abridged series, I'll be with you when it's over.

Yugi: Abridged series? What's that?

Amme: You don't know?

Yugi: *Shakes head* hey Joey! Tristan! Do you know about Yugioh abridged?

Joey & Tristan: *Walk into my secret hidaway (that's not so secret anymore (pout))* nope.

Joey: Someone did ask me a really random question about being a furrie though, where the hell did that come from?

Amme: Yugioh Abridged.

Teá: Who's abridged? Hi everyone.

Amme: Hey Teá. Yugioh Abridged is your show but with all the card games taken out of it and the speech is fan dubbed by a man who is only known as LittleKuriboh. It's really funny because none of your abridged characters act like you are now.

Tristan: Really?

Yugi: Maybe we should watch it... it sounds weird.

Amme: YEAH! Let's do that, someone get Yami, Seto and Grandpa, this is going to be brilliant!

Seto: *Walks in* What the hell have I been dragged in here for?

Grandpa: Hello everyone, tea?

Amme: Maybe later…

Yami: Aibou? What's this all about, I only heard Yugioh Abridged.

Seto: What? Never heard of the crap.

Amme: Just watch, EPISODE ONE! Now be quiet and pass the popcorn!

**Yami: Yugioh is filmed before a live studio audience…**

**Yugi: Hey Joey, earth to Joey, hey are you in there? It's your move.**

Tristan: you both sound warped.

Amme: Wait till you hear the rest of them.

**Joey: Sorry Yug, doing this Brooklyn accent makes it difficult to concentrate on card games.**

**Tristan: I know what you mean, my voice is pretty crazy too. I'm thinking about changing it.**

Seto: Ha, that's almost funny.

Teá: *Laughs* wow. That is crazy.

Amme: shut up and watch!

**Yugi: By the way, my Grandpa has a super rare card.**

Yugi: *Surprised face* that sounded like a badly written script.

Amme: that's the point, your abridged character brought it up so that this episode had a plot.

Yugi: Oh… (LOL Yugi-oh)

**Tristan: Groooovy.**

**Joey: Hey, bada-bing.**

Tristan and Joey: *Cringe faces* is this meant to be funny?

Amme: It's called doing a bad reference.

**Seto: Rare card. That sounds vague enough to be the Blue Eyes white Dragon-**

Grandpa: How the hell did he jump to that conclusion?

Amme: It's abridged, you don't need an explanation.

**Seto continues: and since I'm a child Billionaire in change of a huge gaming company; I obviously have nothing better to do than go check it out.**

Seto: *Eyebrow twitches in annoyance*

Tristan: Makes your life seem lazy, eh?

**Yugi: Hey Gramps, can we please see your super rare awesome chocolaty fudge coated mega super card?**

Yugi: *Cringes into Yami*… I don't say that…

Seto: huh… that sounds childish.

Yami: Don't torment him!

Amme: Shut the hell up!

**Grandpa: I don't see why not. Here it is; the Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

Grandpa: that was quick.

**Joey: That's the least threatening name for a card I've ever heard. What kinda mook would want a card like that?**

Seto: *Looks mad as everyone smiles, they know what's next!*

**Seto: I'm here for your Blue Eyes old man and I won't take no for an answer. Now give it to me…**

**Grandpa: No.**

**Seto: Curses, foiled again.**

Amme: *Laughs!*

Yami: Why didn't he just snatch it? It was right on the table.

Amme: That's why LittleKuriboh made this joke out of it, the same question applies to your normal series.

Yami: Ra you're right…

**Seto: I'm gunna hire some thugs to kidnap you now, I'm a billionaire so on one will even thing about pressing charges.**

**Grandpa: That Kaiba kid needs to get laid.**

**Tristan: Big time.**

*Everyone laughs*

Seto: *Glares* What… The… Hell?

Amme: He's implying you're sexually frustrated.

Joey: *Sees Seto eyeing him a little* Hey! Don't look at me!

**Yugi: Hello, Game shop.**

**Seto: I kidnapped your Grandpa Yugi, and then I duelled him into submission, so could you get over here and call an ambulance for him? I have far too much money to be expected to do it myself.**

**Yugi: Wait who is this?**

Teá: *Half cringe half laugh* Amme's last comment made that sentence sound so disturbing…

Grandpa and Seto: *Glance nervously*

**Yugi: Grandpa-**

Teá continues: as does the position Grandpa is laying in…

**Yugi continues: Are you alright?**

Yugi: *Slight smile* at least I care a little.

Yami: *Hugs him* you're always going to be nice Aibou.

**Grandpa: Somehow playing a card game has caused me to become severely injured.**

**Seto: That's right, and now watch this.**

**Yugi: Grandpa's special super rare awesome super card!**

*Everyone chuckles*

Yugi: Why me?

**Joey: What the heck did you do that for?**

**Seto: So it could never be used against me!**

**Yugi: In that case why not just tear up every card in the whole world?**

Yami: He has a point…

**Seto: Shut up and duel me.**

Amme: LOL!

Tristan: That's one way to get out of it.

**Yugi: Don't worry Gramps. I'll win this duel with your deck.**

**Grandpa: W-wait a minute. I've been injured and now you're going to steal my deck and go play cards with your arch rival?**

**Yugi: Pretty much.**

**Grandpa: No wonder your parents are never around.**

Amme: ouch… and by the way; where are your parents Yugi?

Yugi: *Shruggs* In the Japanese version my Mum is sometimes seen in the house, but I have about as much clue as you have, in fanfics most say they're dead.

Teá: Am I going to talk yet?

**Teá: Gather round everyone and I'll mark us with a special sign!**

**Joey: Er Teá, not for nothing, but ain't this permanent marker?**

**Teá:…Oh… woopes.**

Teá: *Blushes*

*Everyone laughs.*

**Joey: why were you even carrying that thing around in the first place?**

**Teá: I'm a kleptomaniac I stole it from school.**

**Tristan: Hey my wallets missing.**

**Teá: Kaiba took it!**

*Everyone laughs*

Teá: I did not!

Grandpa: Great denial skills.

Seto: As if I would do that.

**Yami: It's time to duel.**

**Seto: Wait did your testicles just drop in the last five seconds or something, what the heck happened to your voice?**

*Everyone bursts out laughing*

Amme: Oh, Ra! That's *Falls over laughing* Bugger, I've got laughing craps!

Tristan: *Wipes eye* Maybe these episodes are alright.

Joey: That's a good question really, do they drop when you switch?

Yami & Yugi: *Blush and splutter* Joey!

**Yami: Holy Ra! Real monsters!**

**Seto: Actually they're just super advanced holograms created for the sole purpose of enriching the experience of a children's card game.**

**Yami: Okay seriously you've got to be f-bleep!-king kidding me-**

Amme: Go Yami…(!)

**Yami continues: who wastes all their money on something like that?**

**Seto: They guy who's going to beat your pasty Pharaoh butt with three Blue Eyes White Dragon's. That's who.**

**Yami: Wait a minute did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?**

**Seto: Yeah so?**

**Yami: That's against the rules isn't it?**

**Seto: Screw the rules I have money!**

Amme: Yes! Epic Win! High Five!

Seto: *Smirks and High fives* I like this other me.

Yami: I don't.

Tristan: You don't like the normal one.

Yami: Touché.

**Seto: Now draw your last pathetic card, Yugi so I can finish you.**

**Yami: My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. Except maybe the Kuriboh,-**

Yugi: Hey Kuriboh's not pathetic, you take that back!

Kuriboh: KURIIII!

** -but it also has this; the unstoppable Exodia!**

**Seto: Ah! Exodia! It's not possible! No one's ever been able to summon him!**

**Yami: Really?-**

Yugi: You sound so bored…

Joey: *Sniggers* it's abridged Yug, it doesn't need to be good acting.

Mokuba: Hey guys, what ya watching?

Amme: Someone fill him in.

**Yami continues: Is that because it's so rare?**

**Seto: No it's because this game make no sense, no one can figure out how to do it.**

**Yami: Nobody except me! Exodia Obliterate!**

**Mokuba: Big brother, is it time for my cameo yet?**

Mokuba: I don't sound like that!

Joey: And what the hell is a cameo?

**Seto: How? How did you summon Exodia?**

**Yami: Kaiba, if you really wish to know, then talk to the hand!**

**Seto: Ah…..**

Yami: Did I just pathetically Mind Crush him?

Seto: That hurt in the normal series.

Yami: Sorry…

Yugi: *Hugs* you won!

Grandpa: I appear next! Oh goodie!

**Grandpa: I wet myself.**

Amme: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! Okay I'm done.

Mokuba: I was in this for about three seconds!

Amme: There are more episodes you midget.

Yugi: On behalf of my height; HEY!

Amme: Sorry Yugi!

**Random man, (think he's called Ray): Mr Pegasus sir, it seems the reigning Duel Monsters Champion has been defeated by… someone named Yugi… a-also it's time for your sponge bath.**

**Pegasus: Mmmm! *In a really girly/pedo way***

*Everyone laughs*

Teá: He sounds drunk or high.

Amme: Or over stereotypically gay in the bad way not the Boy love Boy normal way.

Tristan: That works.

**Ending pop up, Yugi's face with a random voiceover: Hey, hey, hey! Fun time! Goofing up Marston style! Wonk Wonk! [Created by LittleKuriboh]**

*Shocked into silence faces*

Joey: O-kay… that was werid…

Amme: It's meant to be. So… what do you think? Funny right?

Joey: Yeah.

Tristan: It's cool.

Teá: Sounds and acts nothing like me.

Yami: It's different.

Yugi: I liked parts of it.

Grandpa: Not me really.

Seto: This rocks.

Mokuba: I was hardly in it.

Amme: You appear more later, Mokie. Let's make this a regular thing! We'll all sit down once a week and watch this! It'll be fun!

Yami: If it makes aibou laugh…

Yugi: *Kiss on cheek* you're sweet.

Amme: *Puzzleshipping-loving stare* aww….

* * *

**Amyat-chan: *drags Amme-chan away from Yami and Yuugi* Well I hope you all liked that and will now go to youtube to watch it the cardgamesftw has all the original ones from littlekuriboh **

**Me and Amme-chan both have exams on at the moment so not sure when the next update will be so please r&r to keep us going **

**Ja ne **


End file.
